That's Why You're Beautiful
by PhanJovie
Summary: It's valentine's day and Phil has a cute day planned for them! A sort of sequel to All I Want For Christmas Is You and an anniversary for Just Give Me A Reason. Just some short fluff :3


Snow trickled out of the morning sky over London. Winter's rage was subsiding, the slightly warmer weather giving everyone a glimmer of hope knowing spring is on the horizon. Still, the chilly weather kept many people inside. This didn't bother Dan, who happily spent his winter days indoors with the one person he cherished most. Phil was everything to him; he was Dan's other half, he completed him. Dan, still wrapped in his duvet, slept peacefully, thinking of the video Phil had sent him a few years ago this very day. It was a beautiful little message, and Dan still had it saved somewhere on his computer. He knew every word by memory.

Speaking of Phil, he was nowhere to be found. Dan had fallen asleep cradled next to the older man, his arm draped over his chest. He woke up alone, although it was nearly noon, and he figured Phil had simply gotten up before him. He didn't want to get out of bed yet, but he wanted to spend this special day with Phil, so he forced himself up. He walked into the bathroom, yawning. He went to relieve himself, but found a little pink sticky note on the door to the toilet.

"_Are you a toilet? Cause urinal my thoughts,"_ it read. Dan laughed. It was definitely Phil's handwriting and he wouldn't put it past Phil to make that pun. Phil had already tweeted today saying "bee mine! *throws bees at you*". That was another part of Phil's personality Dan loved. Coming out of the bathroom, he went back into his room to fix his hair and get dressed for the day. Another note stuck to his mirror.

"_You don't need this, you're perfect the way you are,_" this one said. It made Dan smile. He hated his "hobbit hair" but Phil thought it was adorable. Dan usually protested and fixed it to his liking, but he decided that just for today he'll let Phil have what he wants. He opened the doors to his wardrobe and found two little slips sticking out from between some of his clothes. One was stuck to his halo shirt; the other on Dan's favorite pair of jeans.

_"Wear these... they look good on you."_

Phil must be planning out his day. Dan obeyed Phil's little note and walked out into the kitchen, hoping to find Phil in there. It was empty, but he could smell food. He turned to the table, finding a plate of pancakes sitting at Dan's spot with another note on the tray.

"_Are cupcakes breakfast food? I don't think so... Oh well, here's the next best thing!"_

So Phil had gotten up early to made Dan breakfast. He wondered why Phil was trying to be so subtle and leave little notes around the house, instead of directly surprising him. Nevertheless, the gesture was appreciated. Dan decided the little escapade should be over now and set off to find Phil, who was probably hiding somewhere in their apartment. He first checked the lounge, their usual spot for wasting the day away. It was empty. The door leading to the hallway had a note on it.

_"Getting there."_

Dan walked down the hall, seeing three more notes leading down the wall towards Phil's bedroom.

_"Warmer."_

_"Warmer!"_

_"Almost..."_

He pushed open the door and expected to find Phil on the other side. To his dismay, it too was empty. A note sat on the floor.

"_The trail went cold!"_

Dan sighed.

"Phil, where the heck are you?" he called out. He scanned the room, finding no trace of his friend.

"Hi!" a voice startled him from behind.

"Phil! Don't do that!" Dan groaned, recovering from jumping and nearly falling.

"Sorry! That was a last minute idea... you're cute when you're scared," Phil giggled.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," Dan said. Phil laughed in response. Dan was slightly irritated but he couldn't stay mad at the adorable man-child in front of him. His smile is contagious.

"So, what's all this in aid of?" Dan asked.

"It's Valentine's day, dummy!" Phil said. "And you gave me an amazing christmas present, so I wanted to do something for you."

Phil looked down at the silver band that rested on his finger, glimmering in the light. It was almost two months ago that Dan proposed to Phil as part of an elaborate christmas present. Ever since they had met, the two spent almost every day together. It only made sense that they would spend the rest of their life together. Phil looked back up at Dan, who was giving him a broad toothy smile.

"So, what else have you got planned then?" he asked.

"Follow me!" Phil said.

The two boys pulled on coats and shoes and left the flat, sharing a kiss hidden in the lift before reaching the ground floor. Phil led Dan down the chilly London streets to a place they both knew very well. Opening the door, they were greeted by a rush of warm air and delicious smells of coffee and other goodies. They had been to this Starbucks many times - it was one of their first dates as well.

"I know how much caramel macchiatos mean to you, and I remember when we first met here and that's immediately what we ordered, so I figured we would stop in and continue the tradition," Phil said quietly.

"I think that's a lovely idea," Dan replied. "Especially if it's going to be so cold at home."

They ordered their drinks and found their favorite booth empty. Dan of course carried on their habit of singing the stirring song. The two enjoyed the comfortable silence snuggled next to each other in their booth in the corner. The restaurant was alive and bustling, but their world was in slow motion. Nothing else mattered, just having each other by their side. A couple of their favorite songs came on the radio as they drank, talked, and watched the crowds go past. When they finally decided they spent enough time in the restaurant, they left hand in hand. The occasional glance from a stranger didn't faze them at all, they were comfortable with showing their love in public. Upon arriving home, Phil gave Dan his laptop and insisted he stay in the lounge.

"I'm going to make something for dinner so don't come into the kitchen!" he ordered.

"What if I'm thirsty?" Dan protested.

"Then ask and I'll get you something."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Dan relented and assumed his usual position on the sofa, laptop on hand. He scrolled through twitter and tumblr, realizing he hasn't tweeted anything today. He asked for some valentine memes and reblogged them for his fans. Dan and Phil weren't out to their fans yet, but he was content with his relationship with Phil. Eventually, he lost interest in tumblr and moved on to catching up on a TV show. As he finished episodes and grew bored of scrolling through websites, his options became limited. He fortunately didn't have to worry too much, as the smell of something delicious wafted through from the kitchen. He smiled at Phil's effort, and pictured the pride on his face when he presented whatever he had made to Dan. He didn't have to wait long before Phil ushered him into the kitchen.

"Surprise! I made lasagna!" Phil beamed.

"How did you do all that so quickly?" Dan exclaimed.

"Quickly? It was at least a couple of hours," he replied.

"I must've been on the internet longer than I thought..."

Proceeding to stuff their faces, they lounged on the sofa, flipping through channels before eventually settling on Sherlock. It may not have been the most elegant of sights, but to them it was just fine. As a part of the episode grew dull, Dan found himself gazing at Phil. He often studied Phil's features. He knew them like the back of his hand. His raven black hair that was so soft to stroke, yet good to hold onto when things grew heated in the bedroom. His eyes - oh his eyes, Dan could go on about them forever. The tranquil blue that was shockingly beautiful could put anybody into a trance. He loved them. And of course, Phil's perfect, pink lips were another one of Dan's favorite features. He kept thinking about how much he wanted to kiss them. His thoughts pulled him out of reality and into the fantasy of his mind, envisioning him and Phil under the covers, the bed draped with rose petals and fireworks going off in their heads. He didn't even hear Phil calling his name.

"Uh... earth to Dan?"

"Oh... what?" Dan said, shaking his head.

"You were staring at me," Phil said, cocking his head to the side.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are compared to me," he said.

"But you're amazingly gorgeous!"

"I don't always think so," Dan mumbled. "Everything about you is just so perfect, I mean there's an obvious reason why you're AmazingPhil."

"But have you ever thought that's how I feel about you?" Phil asked him.

"Well..."

"You help me see my good features instead of my flaws. You are the piece of the puzzle that completes my life. You're the one who's always there for me. And yes you are very attractive. That's why you're beautiful," Phil said with a faint smile.

"I really should believe you," Dan laughed.

"I tell you every day how amazing and wonderful you are!"

"You do! I'm sorry for doubting you."

Phil playfully pecked him on the cheek. As the show ended and dusk began to fall, Dan reached up to the top of the sofa and pulled a blanket down on top of them. The two snuggled together as they began to fall asleep while whatever that was playing on TV gently illuminated the room. Dan enjoyed being the big spoon, holding Phil close to his chest. He kissed the top of his head and felt Phil reach for his hand. Curled up together, they drifted away, each thankful for the angel that they were blessed to receive and cherish every day.

Happy valentine's day.

* * *

**Aw. Well hey again guys! I wanted to drop in and make this little fluff for you for a couple of reasons - a) it (well was) valentine's day and the anniversary of a certain special video. Also, I kind of think of this as the sort of sequel to my other oneshot, All I Want For Christmas Is You. Finally, today is the day Just Give Me A Reason was first uploaded and also marks 10,000 views! I feel so maternal right now *wipes tear*. Anyway, just wanted to give you a little update! Haunted is still going on my wattpad, and after I'm going to take a little break but I'll definitely be back. Love you!**


End file.
